


Home

by Richonnesmints



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richonnesmints/pseuds/Richonnesmints
Summary: Just a few things Buck thought about while he hugged Abby.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first 9-1-1 fanfic, so I hope you all like this!

It had been a long time since a woman wrapped their arms around Buck in a loving, friendly way. Sure, he had women cling onto his neck while they had sex, but that was definitely different. Hugging Abby made him feel different.

She was soft and her hair smelled like strawberries. Buck loved the way her head rested on his shoulder.

The desire to kiss her, to have sex with her, burned inside him, but Buck knew it wasn’t right. 

Abby was special and she deserved better. She deserved more and he didn’t want to screw anything up and lose her.

He fought the urges and closed his eyes. He concentrated on the day they had. Buck would’ve been lying if he had said he didn’t visualize Abby’s smile more than a few times. He loved her smile. It was honestly one of the best things about her. 

Then, Buck began to think of the way he felt when their high-five turned into a hand-hold. It was obviously the first time they had ever touched, but he felt like they had done it a million times before. It felt so normal.

And that’s exactly how he felt while they were hugging.

After a few seconds, Abby slowly stepped away from Buck. 

The desire to have sex with her was still present, but Buck was surprised that it wasn’t nearly as bad as it had been just a minute prior. 

A different feeling surged in his chest and he tried to make sense of it all. After Abby had stepped away from him, Buck felt empty and he longed to hug her again. It was very strange to him because he definitely wasn’t a hugger.

But as he stood there and stared into Abby’s eyes, he figured it out. He understood why she made him feel different, why everything that happened between them felt so normal.

Buck smiled.

When he was with Abby, he was home.

Buck was sure of one thing; he never wanted to lose that feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
